It'll Always Be You
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Hanna and Emily have been together for a year, but what happens when Alison comes back to Rosewood declaring her love for Emily... (Slight AU. Set during the first half of season 5. Rated M for future chapters)
1. First Loves

**So glad to be back with a new multichapter story! **

**This will be centered around Hanna, Emily, and Alison. Gonna have a little love triangle action going on here and I'm really freakin' excited to write it! There will be a couple scenes from episodes 5x01 and 5x05 in this story, but the dialogue and actions of the characters will not match those of the show.**

**Idea credit for this story goes to my friend Lord Jeremy Silver.**

**This chapter is purely for backround purposes. It's just to give you an idea of what's going on in that pretty little head of Emily's at the end of the mess that this story will tell and then next chapter will flashback and that is where the real story begins (; **

**Hope you like it!**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

It's crazy, laying here right now with her, blonde hair splayed across my chest, a pale arm wrapped tightly around me, her legs intertwined with mine. The last few days have been anything but easy for us. Hell, the past few years haven't been easy. But we got through it. Just like we always have. Just like we always will.

It's a funny thing, your first love. You hope and pray that you'll be together forever. Most of the time you won't be. You'll have fun, but your love will run its course. And where does that leave you? With the promise that you'll always be friends? Yeah, right! You say that, but then time goes on, you drift apart, and then you're strangers. Like you never loved at all.

It makes you wonder. If it's so easy to forget each other, was it ever really love in the first place? Or was it just infatuation? Was the entire relationship, or whatever you want to call it because it certainly wasn't a conventional relationship by any means, a source of comfort for when you both were going through a difficult time?

But sometimes, that first love, you realize it wasn't your first love at all. When you finally meet the right person, and they show you everything that other person didn't, things about yourself, things about the world, that's when you know that you're really in love for the first time.

Turns out that person was in front of me the whole time. I just had to open my eyes and see her for everything she is, everything she had the potential to be.

She put me back together stronger than ever after the most difficult time in my life. She never left my side. And somewhere along the way I fell completely and totally in love with her. But I guess she didn't have enough faith in that love. Believed that I would leave her as soon as that presumed first love came back into my life. But that wasn't true.

She was my best friend. I'd always loved her. I didn't always know the extent of that love for her. But I do now. And I will never let her go. Not for anything, not for anyone.

If only she knew that from the start.

**-x-x-x-**

**A very short intro, but I hope it has you intrigued enough to stick with this story. **

**I will be updating this every Saturday, as opposed to the three day cycle I had for "You Could Be The Light" , so if I forget to update on time, message me and tell me to get off my ass and post the next chapter! (;**

**I look forward to hearing your feedback!**


	2. The Theater

**Real quick PSA (if you follow my Tumblr you may already know): To everyone asking me about "Our Little Family Adventures", my Shayley family story, and everyone sending in prompts for it, as much as I REALLY FREAKIN' HATE to do this, like seriously it makes me so mad, I will no longer be updating that story OR writing any other Shayley stories. Two different members of the Critics Union have gotten on me about using real people as characters (apparently it's not allowed, but of course I didn't read the guidelines where it said that).Basically, it's just to cover their own asses in case any of those actual people are upset by a story and want to sue. And I really don't want my account to be deleted by the administration, so I'm sorry to say I have to stop writing Shayley stories. I love you all so much and I'm so sorry I have to do this!**

**This chapter picks up during 5x01 when Hanna and Spencer walk in on Alison and Emily talking in the back room of the theater. Remember, only the location and some actions will bear any resemblance to the show, not the dialogue.**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

"What are we doing back here, Ali? Hanna's going to freak if she wakes up and I'm not there since A is right on our tails trying to find you," I whisper loudly as Alison pulls me into what looks like a dressing room.

"We need to talk," she answers simply.

"About what? Can't this wait until morning?"

"No, Em," Alison snaps. "It can't. I've waited over two years to say this and hell if I'm going to wait any longer."

My mouth clamps shut and my eyes widen at her tone. I raise my eyebrows in question, silently asking what is so important that we have to talk about that it can't wait until later. Alison sighs and looks down at her hands that she is fidgeting with in front of her. She looks... nervous, like she's trying to psych herself up for this conversation.

"Ali-"

"So, you and Hanna?"

We speak at the same time. We laugh lightly and I tell her to go first.

"You and Hanna?" she inquires.

"We're together. Why?"

"Em, the reason I brought you back here..." Ali sits on the bench and looks up at me," I wanted to talk about us."

"Ali, there is no us. There never has been. I was in love with you, but you didn't feel the same way. You made that clear years ago," I trail off as I sit down next to her.

"That's not true, Emily. I was scared. I was a coward. I was too damn terrified and too full of pride to admit that I had feelings for you. I couldn't. I was Queen Bee Alison DiLaurentis for fucks sake, I ran those schools. My reputation was the most important thing I had and I couldn't lose that over people knowing I liked a girl. But I was wrong. And I am so sorry, Emily. I should have never thought that. I knew you liked me and I played with your feelings because I was too scared to admit my own. I lost the best thing I could've ever had because of it. But I've changed, Em. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows now," Alison rants.

"Ali, I-I can't. Not anymore. I'm with Hanna. I'm-"

"Em, please," Alison begs, her hand falling onto my thigh, sliding down until she has a hold on my inner thigh. "I love you."

At that moment, the door behind us flies open, revealing Hanna and Spencer. My eyes widen and my heart beats wildly in my chest as I spring off of the bench at the same time as Alison, making sure to put a good distance between us. I look down guiltily, refusing to meet Hanna's eyes, even though I did nothing wrong.

"Em?" Hanna prompts. "What are you doing back here?"

I regret looking up as soon as I meet her eyes, clouded with confusion and hurt.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, we couldn't sleep so we came back here to talk so we wouldn't wake you two," I half-lie.

Hanna's POV

When I woke up and Emily wasn't beside me, panic immediately set in. With A out there, now more dangerous than ever since they know Ali is alive, I automatically fear the worst. But when I don't see Alison either, my heart falls in my chest and blink back the tears that have welled up in my eyes. I know how Emily felt for her when we were younger. I put her heart back together after Ali disappeared. I held her when she cried and listened as she told me everything that had happened between them behind closed doors. The library. The locker room. The kissing rock.

I know how Emily feels about me. I trust her. But I don't trust Alison. The way she manipulated Emily in the past gives me no doubts that she will do the same thing now. First loves are hard to get over no matter who you are, but when you have charm and manipulation skills like Alison, it makes it even harder. Emily always sees the best in everyone, always wants to help others, she's the most loyal person I know. And as much as I admire those traits, they can be dangerous when it comes to Alison. With Alison's current situation and compulsive need to manipulate everyone around her, I can see Emily falling into her trap.

Only this time, Emily won't be the only one that comes out with a broken heart if she falls into it.

I wake up Spencer and we speed walk through the theater, looking for any sign of Emily and Alison. When we make our way down the hallway behind the stage I begin to hear voices. As I get closer, I can easily pinpoint that one of the voices is Alison's. When I finally reach the door I hear Ali plead for Emily to listen to her. Then I hear the words that make my heart crack in my chest. _I love you._

I swing open the door to find Emily and Alison sitting way too close for my comfort and my eyes immediately snap to where Alison's hand is latched onto Emily's inner thigh. They jump up from their seats and distance themselves from each other.

And just like that, the insecurities of fifteen -year-old Hefty Hanna come bubbling to the surface.

"Em?" I ask with faux confidence.

**-x-x-x-**

**And so the drama begins...**

**I promise the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I'm still trying to get a feel for this story and how I want things to go. As soon as I figure it out, things will pick up. It's somewhat hard for me because I ship both of these pairs so much and I want to do this love triangle justice and not inadvertently half-ass it just because I already know who is endgame.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you liked/what I could improve?**


	3. I Can't Do This

**To those of you who asked, yes, I will be converting all the Shayley prompts that had previously been requested into Hannily and will have them up as soon as they are written. **

**My past couple weeks have been a very hectic and, between classes and a health scare with my step-dad that ended with him in the hospital for a few days, I haven't been able to write; however, from March 13-22 I am on Spring Break and I'm going to be writing as much as possible on the days I don't have to work.**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

With the whirlwind caused by Alison coming back to Rosewood, Hanna and I have barely had a chance to spend any real time together, so tonight I'm taking her out to a movie and dinner, just wanting a low-key date night and some one-on-one time with my favorite girl.

When I knock on Hanna's front door to pick her up, the sight I am met with surprises me. Hanna now has black streaks in what is usually a full head of blonde hair. She's wearing black leather pants, combat boots, a black beanie, and an open denim button down shirt over a white tank top. To top it all off, I can smell the faint scent of alcohol radiating off of her.

_What the hell happened to my girlfriend? Not that she doesn't look insanely hot like this, but it's not what I'm used to. Hanna, who is always in heels. Hanna, who is almost always in a skirt or dress. Not, Hanna who looks like she's about to jump on the back of a Harley Davidson motorcycle._

"Um, hi. What's all this?" I ask gently.

"You don't like it," Hanna states blandly.

"No, no, I'm just surprised. You look amazing, trust me, it's just not... you."

"I don't even know who I am," she mutters so low I can't understand her.

"What?"

"Nothing. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure," I answer with a skeptic look, but she's already out the door and getting into my car.

-x-x-x-

After a quiet dinner, Hanna and I made our way to the movies and she picked out some random black and white mystery film in lieu of a comedy or romance like she usually does, leaving me slightly confused. Hanna's really not acting like herself tonight and it's starting to worry me a little.

Completely bored by the movie, I move closer to Hanna, removing the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders and instead placing it across her thigh and latching my hand onto the inside of it right above her knee. I tilt my head to the side and start to place soft kisses on her neck, moving up towards her ear and gently biting down on the lobe. After a minute, Hanna finally turns her head to the side and kisses me quickly on the lips before focusing her attention back on the film. My eyebrows furrow deeply as I stare the side of her face in confusion. Hanna never passes up the chance to make out, no matter where we are. I sigh quietly and turn my face back towards the screen.

-x-x-x-

"Are you okay?" I ask as I look at Hanna worriedly as we exit the movie theater and head back home.

"Yeah, I'm fine babe," she brushes off my question.

"You're really quiet tonight. You've been pretty quiet the last few days... since we left the theater in New York."

"Damn it, Em. I'm fine can you just drop it," Hanna snaps.

"Hanna! I know there's something bothering you. You didn't do a full style revamp for nothing. You've been drinking yourself into oblivion, and now you won't even kiss me or talk to me. You know I'm not going to judge you for whatever it is. I love you," I pry.

"Do you?" she fires back, fire alight in those usually soft baby blue eyes.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

I look at Hanna with my brows furrowed, confusion evident on my face due to the dimple poking out prominently at the end of the left one, "What are you talking about, Hanna? Of course I love you, you know that."

I try to move forward and hold her hands in mine but she takes a few steps back.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Of course," I concede.

"Why did you start becoming interested in me as something more than a friend? Was it because I looked like Ali? It was after Mona modeled me into Alison 2.0, so it has to have something to do with that right?" Hanna demands.

"Hanna, no. That is the farthest thing from why I fell for you!" I try to interject.

"I wasn't Hefty Hanna anymore. I had the perfect clothes, the perfect accessories, the perfect everything. I was the head bitch in charge after that... Just like Alison. Was any of it real?"

"Of course it was real. It still is. All of it. I didn't fall for you because you were like Alison. I fell for you because you were the exact opposite. I love you because you are the sweetest, most caring person I know. I love you because you make me laugh. I love you because you always accepted me for who I am, even before I could accept myself. I love you because you let me move in with you so I wouldn't have to go to Texas. I love you because you make me stronger. You always have. I love you for so many reasons, but none of them have anything to do with what you just said. Hanna, please believe me," I beg.

"What's going on between you and Ali?"

"What?" _I literally _just_ poured my heart out to her and explained that I am solely in love with her and now she's asking me this?_

"I heard you talking in the theater, Emily! For fucks sake, she told you she was in love with you!" Hanna screams frustratedly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"And I'm in love with _you!_ Please, you have to know that," I plead. "Ali means nothing to me like that, not when I have you."

"I know how Alison is! I know how much you were in love with her. What am I supposed to do if she manipulates you back into that lovesick puppy who would do anything for her? I can't compete with her Emily. I'm not going to be able to handle it if you leave me for her. I have to save myself from the heartbreak."

"No. That's not going to happen. I've grown, I'm not that same person. I love you. Please, _please, don't do this._" I choke out.

When the first tear spills over Hanna's eyelid and falls onto her cheek, I surge forward and wrap my arms around her. She stiffens, but still buries her face in my neck. I can feel her tears dripping onto my skin, my own tears roll down my face and land in her hair before she pushes me away.

"I can't do this," she whispers brokenly as she turns and runs down the sidewalk towards her house.

**-x-x-x-**

**Don't hate me Hannily shippers!**

**There is still a lot of story to tell, so don't lose or gain hope for either couple just yet (;**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. **


	4. A Million Raindrops

**Got a lot of raw emotional feedback from the last chapter and I LOVE IT. So naturally, I want to see more of it and I'm 10000% sure this chapter will cause some of those feelings to intensify.**

**-x-x-x-**

**"A million raindrops upon your face. Tears disappear without a trace. A million raindrops follow you home. They travel with you, so you're not alone. No need to run for cover, just spread your arms and let them kiss your face."**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

I stare at Hanna's diminishing figure as she runs down the street for a few seconds before my brain finally kicks back into gear and I start sprinting after her, "Hanna! Hanna, wait! Please!"

Thanks to me being an athlete, I catch up to Hanna in a short amount of time. I run until I'm in front of her before turning around to face her and sticking my arms out to rest on her shoulders and bring her to a halt a couple feet away from me.

"Can we please talk this through? I can't lose you," I beg.

Without even looking me in the eye, tears streaming down her face, Hanna replies softly, "I just need some space to think. I'm sorry, Em." She raises her gaze to meet mine, "I love you, you know I do... but I just need some time. I think we should take a break."

I stand there shell-shocked, just shaking my head, not wanting to believe the words coming out of her mouth. Rain starts to fall from the sky and with that Hanna leaves again, whispering that she was sorry as she brushed past me. I fall to my knees before settling completely on the ground. I pull my knees up to my chest and cross my arms over them, burying my face in them and crying all over again.

I don't know how long I stay like that. Cries racking my body. Rain pounding onto me and the sidewalk surrounding me.

Alison's POV

Since my dad has disappeared yet again, not knowing how to act around me now that I'm back, I drive to the Brew to pick up some coffee and dinner. When I get halfway home, it starts pouring down raining, so hard that I can barely see the road. _Just great_. I slow down and carefully make my way down the main road of Rosewood. I turn down my street and see a figure sitting on the sidewalk. Considering the weather, it seems rather odd that someone would be out in this, so naturally my curiosity is peaked. As I get closer, I am able to recognize who it is.

_Emily._

I throw my car into park, not caring that it's right in the middle of the street, and run over to Emily. Her body is shaking softly and I'm not sure if it's from the rain or the soft cries I can her ripping from her throat.

"Em, what are you doing out here? Come on, let's get you in the car," I say as I haul her to her feet.

We easily make our way back to my car and I get her in the passenger seat and buckle her in. I run back around to the drivers' side and start back home. Emily was silent the whole ride there. I tried to get her to talk to me, but all she did was follow the raindrops with her eyes as they slid down the window.

The rain has always calmed her, made her so carefree. I remember, when we were younger, every time it would rain she would run over to my house in it. She would pull me outside and we would just play around, getting absolutely drenched, laughing when my mom would yell at us to get inside before we got sick. When mom finally did manage to get us in the house and into dry clothes, we would sit by the window and just watch the rain fall. Watch it trickle down the window. Splatter onto the ground. Fall into puddles and make them grow with each passing second.

I never told her, but I would always pray for it to rain... just so I would get share those moments with her. I craved it. Being carefree. Seeing the happiness in her eyes. Hearing her shrieks of surprise morph into laughter whenever I would jump in a puddle near her and splash her, causing her to chase after me.

I finally pull into my driveway and cut the engine, "Let's head inside, Em. You should probably take a hot shower and warm up. I'll get you some dry clothes. Are you hungry? I got chicken sandwiches from the Brew if you want one."

"No, I don't really have an appetite right now," she finally speaks, her voice hoarse from crying.

-x-x-x-

Twenty minutes later, Emily slowly makes her way into my room, her face expressionless. She sits on the left side of my bed and trains her stare out the big window across the room, watching the rain. I put the rest of my dinner on my nightstand before grabbing the bottle of water I brought up. Emily doesn't even give me a second glance as I hand it to her, muttering her thanks as she raises the bottle to her lips for a sip of the cold liquid.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask hesitantly. Emily's jaw clenches slightly as she closes her eyes, breathing deeply. "You don't have to if you're not ready. Just know that I'm here for you when you are," I add.

I watch Emily briefly before turning my gaze back outside.

"I always loved the rain," I start, just trying to break the silence and put her more at ease. "It had a way of making everything like new. It was like it washed away all the bad things, and just left everything shiny and bright and beautiful. It could get scary sometimes, like thunderstorms and stuff, but afterwards everything was okay. Everything just felt different, like a whole new world had opened up. This is your thunderstorm right now, Em, but I promise you... everything will turn out just fine."

It's five minutes later when Emily finally speaks.

"Hanna and I had a fight... I- I think we broke up? She's been distant for the past few days and when I confronted her about it, she just brushed me off." She chuckles sullenly," And stupid me, I kept pushing until she talked. And what she had to say hurt. She asked me if I loved her, which I do, more than anything. I told her that. She wouldn't listen though. She heard us talking in the theater back in New York. She heard you tell me that you loved me... and it just brought up a whole lot of bad feelings for her.

She said she wouldn't be able to handle it if I left her for you. No matter how many times I told her, poured my heart out to her, that I loved her... she just wouldn't listen. She was stuck inside her own head. Her own demons plaguing her mind and keeping her from hearing anything I was saying."

Emily looks over to me as she says the next part, "You really fucked her up, you know? She never felt like she was good enough for anyone. Like there would always be someone better that would come along and steal whatever she had or was working towards right out from under her. So she just gives up to save herself from the pain of failure, only to get eaten alive by the disappointment she feels in herself. We made so much progress. We made each other stronger, but now it's like it was all for nothing. Because we're right back where we started.

She's drowning in her insecurities and won't let anyone help her and I'm here trying to get my heart and my head on the same page because for the first time in a long time they want different things. My heart is telling me to march over to Hanna's and sort everything out, to fight for her. But my head is telling me to give her the space that she asked for so she can work through her thoughts and feelings in her own time."

"I am so sorry, Emily. I know that doesn't make it better, but I am. I would tell Hanna the same thing if I thought she would give me the time of day to even attempt to apologize. To be honest, I always knew that there was something different about your relationship with Hanna than with the others. That's why I put her down all the time, made her feel the way I did... because I knew that if she just saw what I did, saw all the potential she had, she would overthrow me in every way possible. Hanna was always beautiful. She was sweet and funny. And God, no matter how dim she could be at times, I knew she was smarter than she let on. I couldn't let her see that because I was scared to lose my power. God knows I couldn't let you see it because then you would forget about me and start paying more attention to her.

You were the only one who ever loved me, Em. My parents, Jason, they never gave a shit about me. My dad was always gone, my mom practically groomed me into a pathological liar and to not have feelings, to only care about being in a power position, and Jason.. he was always out getting drunk and high. You were the only one who brought out the person that I wish I could be. Kind, carefree, loving. You're the only one I feel safe enough around to let my guard down. To be that person, the one I want to be, the one you always saw when we were together."

"I understand. And you're right, it doesn't make it all better, but it does help. That honesty... that's all I ever wanted from you. And I'm glad you're being honest and open with me, but right now I'm really drained, so can we please just go to sleep?" Emily shuts me down gently.

"Yeah, of course," I answer slightly disappointed. I turn out my bedside table light, plunging us into darkness. We settle down into the bed, our backs facing each other. After ten minutes or so, I feel Emily shift to her back. I wait a few seconds and try to build up enough courage for what I want to say next.

"I do love you, Emily Fields, with everything I have in me. I know I didn't always show it in the right ways, but I want to make it up to you, if you let me."

When Emily doesn't respond, I roll over onto my other side to face her. Her eyes are open, staring at the ceiling, and it looks like she's holding her breath. Finally she lets out a huge sigh and turns onto her side to face me as well.

Her deep brown eyes bore into mine. I know it's wrong, I know that she's hurting right now and I shouldn't further complicate her situation, but I can't help myself. I'm selfish. I can't hold myself back when I want something... and there is _nothing_ that I want more than my beautiful mermaid.

I surge forward and connect our lips before I can talk myself out of it. It takes a few seconds, but Emily finally responds and I can't help but smile into it as she pulls back slightly before taking my bottom lip in between hers. I rest my hand on her ribcage and push her back onto the bed gently as her hand slides around my neck and pulls me on top of her...

**-x-x-x-**

**So, I wrote this on Sunday, a few days after I saw the sneak peak of this week's episode with Ali calling Em from jail and it set off all sorts of feels in me. The way Ali sounded talking about the rain made me think that it has some special meaning to her when it came to Emily (or I just completely interpreted it that way for my own satisfaction) and so I came up with this. Also, if you couldn't already tell, I took the bed scene from 5x05 and rewrote that to fit in with my storyline.**

**I don't know how many of you watched Zoey 101 when it was on, but those lyrics I posted at the beginning of the chapter are from the episode where Chase's grandma dies. It plays at the end where Zoey finds out and comforts him. I have always liked that little song and thought it would be perfect for this chapter because Emily lost Hanna, a loved one (and while she didn't die, she still lost her for right now), and Ali comforts her.**

**Next chapter will pick up where this one left off! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Just based on the responses I got from the last chapter, I'm sure a lot of you are really pissed at me right about now, so... sorry about that darlings, but don't give up on me just yet!**

**Love you all xox**


	5. Take It Slow

**Bruh, so many follows/favorites/reviews after that last chapter! THANK YOU! Y'all are incredible.**

**The reviews on the last chapter got me so pumped to write this story. Sorry for all the broken hearts and anger, Hannily shippers, but this wouldn't be a very good love triangle if there weren't any break ups and get togethers. **

**Drea82581: Thank you for understanding EXACTLY where I am going with Ali's character. Redemption is a very powerful thing and you'll be seeing it in this story (starting with this chapter to be exact). **

**And to the guest who said I should make the "We were on a break" Friends reference: that made me laugh so hard, Emily sure did pull a Ross move. I may just have to write in that line, but if I do I will have to dial back the comedic aspect of it because the final Emily/Hanna confrontation concerning Alison will be anything but comedic. But kudos to you for thinking of that because it is pure gold. Friends is one of my favorite shows.**

**-x-x-x-**

Alison's POV

I swiftly move on top of Emily, her hand wrapping tighter around my neck to ensure that the kiss wouldn't be broken. Her hand moves to tangle in my hair and I can't help but to moan into her mouth at the feeling. Emily smirks into my mouth as she tugs at my blonde locks, causing me to gasp. She got the exact reaction she was looking for and took full advantage of it as she slipped her tongue into my now open mouth to toy with my own.

In the midst of the heated make out, I didn't notice that Emily's hands had since migrated down to the hem of my tank top. She confidently began to tug the material up over my head, but it was then that my brain snapped out of its haze and I broke the kiss, my hands going down to hers to stop her movements.

"Em, stop. You and Hanna just broke up, you're not thinking this through. I know I kissed you first and I shouldn't have," I speak gently. Her face falls as the last sentence passes my lips and she breaks eye contact. "Hey, look at me. Please?" I release my grip on her right hand and place my hand on her cheek. "I shouldn't have because you're in a vulnerable position right now and I should never have taken advantage of that."

"You're not taking advantage, Ali. I want this," she cuts me off.

I smile gently before rolling off of Emily's pelvis and laying on my side facing her, "You're going through a break up, Em. I don't want to do anything with you and have it end up being a mistake in your eyes. I care about you way too much for that to happen. Maybe one day we'll get there, but for now I think we just need to take things slow and be friends first before moving on to something more."

"C'mon, Ali, I know you want to kiss me," Emily tries to entice me into continuing with a smirk.

I chuckle at the use of the line I used years ago, "Oh, there's no doubt about that. But I'm not the same person I was before I left. If I was, then we'd both be stark naked right now and I wouldn't give a fuck about the consequences because I could terrorize you and anyone who found out into never speaking a word of it. But I'm not that same person, and I hope I get the chance to show you that. I want to be worthy of you, Emily. I care about you so much and I plan to show you that any way I can. Starting now, by not letting what just happened go any further than it should before we are both ready."

Emily nods her head slowly in understanding, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, Alison. Obviously, I'm really hurt about Hanna and I still love her, but I still have feelings for you too. We'll take this slow, start by being friends - _just_ friends. No benefits- and see where we go from there."

"Damn, no benefits?" I joke lightheartedly, earning a loud laugh from Emily. "Sounds like a plan, Fields."

"Good," she smiles.

"Good."

-x-x-x-

Hanna's POV

It's around ten at night when I finally stop crying. I don't know why I broke up with Emily. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I just threw it away because of some stupid insecurities. I know she loves me more than anything, I could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice earlier. She was desperate to not let me go, but she did. She knows I needed this and she is always the one to put others before herself, no matter how much it hurts her.

But I was wrong. I don't need space. I don't need to think. I just need her.

I pull myself out of bed and throw on my boots and a jacket before running out to my car. I'm thankful I didn't throw myself into the bottle as soon as I got home because then there would be no way I could physically be able to do this, and it would just look even worse on my part considering all I've done is run to the bottle instead of taking my problems head on since Alison has come back.

I quickly make my way over to Emily's. Both her and her mom's cars are in the driveway and the lights are on downstairs. Great, her mom probably knows everything and is going to tear me a new one for breaking her little girl's heart as soon as she sees me.

I hesitantly knock on the door and wait. Pam soon opens the door and smiles when she sees me, "Hi, Hanna. How are you dear?"

"Um, hi. I'm okay, I guess," I answer slowly. Maybe she doesn't know. "How have you been? How was Texas?"

"I'm good. It was wonderful. Wayne is eager to get home in a few months," she chuckles. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, is it okay if I come in and talk to Emily? It's really important."

Pam's eyebrows furrow slightly as she replies, "She never came back from your date, Hanna. Alison called me from Emily's phone about an hour ago to ask me if Emily could stay there tonight? She said Emily was upset and could really use a friend for the night. Hanna, what happened?"

I take a deep breath, both in agitation with Alison and in preparation to tell Pam about what happened, "Em and I had a fight. I told her I thought we should take a break." Tears start to spill from my eyes as I finally look back at Pam, "I wanted to come over and talk to her, to apologize. I didn't mean what I said. I need her in my life and was stupid to say that we should break up. I was just so overwhelmed with Alison being back and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Oh, Hanna, come here," Pam murmurs as she pulls me into a hug. "It'll be okay, honey. Emily loves you. This will all pass soon. If you want, you are welcome to stay here tonight. It's getting late and you shouldn't be driving in this emotional state." I nod into her neck. "Just go on up to Em's room. You know where everything is, like clothes and everything for bed. Take a shower if you want to and then get some sleep. Emily will be back in the morning and you can talk then."

"Thank you," I whisper as I pull away. I walk up to Emily's room and open the door. I am instantly comforted by the scent of my girlfriend (_ex_-girlfriend?) in the air. I pull off my boots and jacket and throw myself onto her bed, burying my face into her favorite pillow and breathing in deeply. I pull the pillow to my chest and softly cry myself to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Hope you liked it. It's pretty much drama from here on out (until the last chapter, which will be chapter 9)!**

**Leave a review?**


	6. The Waiting Game

**What did everyone think of the finale?! **

**I am still on a high from finding out that Mona is alive. She is one of my favorite characters to ever exist. She's always been such a complex character and I absolutely love her. **_**SHE. IS. THE. QUEEN**_**. Honestly, I couldn't even be mad about the Charles thing or anything else because I knew Mona was alive and that was all I needed. **

**So happy with the response this story is getting. It gets better and better after every new chapter. You all are incredible. Thank you!**

**This chapter will basically show how everything plays out for the girls the next couple weeks, starting the morning after where we left off last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

Hanna's POV

_The sun beams in through the window across the room and the light it brings slowly causes me to wake from my slumber. I try to turn onto my stomach to shield my face from the harsh rays but there is a strong tanned arm wrapped around my midsection preventing me from doing so. I turn my face to the side to find Emily sleeping peacefully behind me. The sun's glow highlighting her skin, causing her to look like a Greek goddess. I don't know when she got home, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that she didn't kick me out as soon as she saw me._

_I gently detach her arm from around me long enough to flip over and face her. My hand raises to softly caress her cheek, "Emmy. Wake up, Em."_

_Her soft brown eyes flutter open and a sleepy smile finds its way onto her face when they meet my blue ones. Without a word, she leans forward and kisses me soft and slow. I tangle my hands in her hair and roll onto my back, bringing her on top of me. She pulls away and looks at me lovingly. I get lost in her deep brown eyes. Those eyes that have every part of me committed to memory. Those eyes that are the gateway to her heart and soul. The heart that is full of nothing but love. Love for me. The heart that I broke when I ran away down the street without any rational explanation._

_"Hanna?"_

"Hanna, wake up sweetie."

"Emily?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"No, honey, it's me. Pam."

My eyes snap open to find Pam sitting on the edge of the bed and I smile sheepishly, "Sorry, I was dreaming about Em and I guess I was just hoping you were her."

"It's quite alright, Hanna, I understand. It's after eleven, are you hungry? Can I fix you something?" Pam asks.

"No, I'm not really hungry. Have you heard from Em? Will she be back soon?" I ask eagerly, desperate to talk to her. Pam shakes her head in response. "Is it still okay if I wait for her?"

"Of course it is. I'll leave you to get ready. You can come downstairs or you can stay up here, whatever you want, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Pam," I smile weakly.

Pam smiles back and leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her. As soon as the door click shut I fall back into the pillows and sigh.

Emily's POV

It's just past ten in the morning when a pillow whacks me in the face and startles me awake, Ali's laugh bouncing off the walls of the room when my eyes open widely and I shoot up into a sitting position. I throw a mock glare her way and it only causes her to laugh harder. I crack a small smile and crash back onto the bed.

"Wake up, sleepy bones," Ali says cheerfully as she leans down to peck me on the cheek. I raise an eyebrow at her action. I thought we agreed last night that we would just be friends. As if reading my mind she chuckles, "Friends kiss friends on the cheek, Emily Fields. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to touch you at all in any way while I'm friendzoned."

I laugh, "Well, that's a turn of events. Me friendzoning you instead of the other way around." Ali's face falls and I internally slap myself, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to bring up how you acted in the past. I told you... I forgive you for that and we're going to work past it."

"I know, I still feel bad though," she frowns.

I sigh lightly while I sit up and reach over to lift Ali's chin with two fingers. I move my hand to the side of her head and pull her forward until I can softly kiss her forehead in apology. It seems to do the trick because as soon as I pull away she smiles warmly at me.

"You want to go to The Brew for brunch?" Alison asks.

"Definitely, I'm starving!" I fly out of Alison's bed and go to her dresser and open my drawer, picking out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white T-shirt. After that, I go to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

*_An hour later*_

Alison's POV

After Em and I both showered and got ready we set out for The Brew, opting to walk rather than drive since it was a nice day. We were about half-way there when Emily bumps her hip into mine playfully.

"You were right," she tells me.

"I know I'm usually right about stuff, but remind me what I'm right about this time."

Emily turns to me and smiles, "About everything being bright and beautiful after the storm. Last night was a nightmare, definitely a thunderstorm in both the literal sense and in what happened with me and Hanna, but I'm doing better. Thanks to you. I know Hanna needs her time and I shouldn't waste mine being down in the dumps and feeling sorry for myself when I could be out enjoying the beauty the world has to offer."

I smile brightly and link my arm through hers, "Anything for you, Killer. You deserve to be happy."

"I am," she answers softly.

Hanna's POV

It's well into the afternoon and Emily still hasn't come home yet. My mom called me not too long ago and reminded me that I needed to be home soon so we could leave for Philadelphia. She has some kind of conference there this weekend and thought it would be good for me to come with her and get away for a little bit.

I took a deep breath and huffed it out as I took one last look around Emily's room before exiting and making my way downstairs.

"Hey, Mrs. F, my mom called and said I needed to get home. Thanks for letting me hang out here. It really means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me, Hanna. I know how much you love Emily and regret last night. I know how much you want to apologize and make things right and I'm sorry that she isn't back yet. I'll talk to her as soon as she gets here, I promise."

"Can you tell her that I have to go to Philly with my mom and ask her to call me? I really don't want to wait until I get back to talk about everything. I know it would be better to do it in person, but I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"I will," Pam concedes. I give her a hug and one last smile before leaving the kitchen and exiting the Fields' home.

No One's POV

The weekend passed and Emily and Hanna still hadn't talked. It wasn't that Emily was shutting Hanna out, it was just that she was too busy hanging out with Alison.

Monday came around and Hanna eagerly went to school, even showing up early, hoping to catch Emily before the bell rang for first period. But she didn't see her. Lunch came around and Hanna walked into the cafeteria to find Alison and Emily sitting at a table far away from the main bunch of people, talking and laughing. Alison's hand landed on Emily's arm and Hanna felt a twinge in her chest, but it dissipated quickly because she knew she had no right to be mad or jealous. She was the one who screwed up. She's the one who let Emily go. Hanna couldn't expect Emily to mope around, waiting for her to make a move (even if Emily didn't know that Hanna had tried to the same night she messed everything up). After observing them for a while longer, it became too much and Hanna rushed off to the bathroom, shutting herself in the last stall and eating her lunch in sorrow.

Weeks passed. Emily and Alison hung out every single day after school and on weekends. The strength of their friendship had reached an all time high. Alison was ecstatic to be given another chance with Emily, not just another chance for friendship but the chance to potentially have a real relationship with her. Emily's heart seemed to be healing well from the whole break-up. She still thought of Hanna a lot. She froze up whenever she caught a glimpse of her in school. She knew that she still loved Hanna, but there were definitely feelings growing for Alison. Alison put her back together after a hard time, strangely enough, it was just like Hanna had. Only this time the roles were reversed. The first time, Ali ripped her heart out and Hanna put her back together. This time... this time it was Ali who put her back together after Hanna hurt her.

Alison had no problem spending just as much time out in public with Emily as she did behind closed doors. She had truly embraced her feelings for the brunette and had no intentions of hiding them ever again. Not from Emily. Not from anyone who crossed their path. Hiding her feelings had done nothing but get her in trouble, and she would never do that again. Emily deserved someone who would proudly show her off in public and let everyone know she was their girlfriend. Alison hoped that it wouldn't be too long until she could actually do that.

Unbeknownst to the swimmer and former Queen Bee, Hanna would often see them together. At The Brew. The Grill. Around school. The park. It seemed that no matter where they went, Hanna always happened to pass by. After three weeks, Hanna had reached her breaking point. She was hurt. She was jealous. She swore that she was going to get her girl back. No matter what it took.

**-x-x-x-**

**This was originally going to contain another scene, but I decided to hold off on that one until the next chapter to make everything flow better. So lucky you, you guys get an extra chapter. This story will now come to an end at Chapter Ten rather than Chapter Nine like I said before.**

**Leave a review. I can't wait to hear what you think!**


	7. Jealousy

**So many of you wanted to see Hanna making Emily jealous to get her back, so... I'll just let you read.**

**-x-x-x-**

Hanna's POV

I had been trying to figure out what I could do to win Emily back for days now and I can't think of anything good enough. I want her to know that I am truly sorry and that it was the biggest mistake of my life.

I had been up brainstorming ideas almost all night and I was in serious need of some coffee, so I went to the Brew. I ordered an Americano, Emily's favorite, and paid the barista. I was waiting for my drink when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hanna?"

"Caleb? What are you doing back here? When did you get back?" Caleb and I started dating just after Alison disappeared and before Emily and I got together, but we broke up when he moved to California to live with his mom. Honestly, he was a distraction for me. I wasn't ready to admit my feelings for Em and I feel bad for using him like that since he really is a great guy.

"I got back today actually. Can we talk?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, of course," I smile.

After we both got our coffees we went and sat on the couch across the room, the one by the big window. Caleb told me all about California and his family. It was great to see him so happy. I caught him up on all the stuff about Alison being back and me screwing things up with Emily and he pulled me into a hug when I started crying.

Emily's POV

I was arriving at the Brew to pick up some breakfast and coffee for Ali and I when I saw it, or more specifically _them._ I was passing the big window on the front side of the Brew and casually peered inside. But what I saw sent waves of jealousy through my body. Hanna was on the couch cuddled up to Caleb. _When the fuck did he even get back here?_

I stormed off back to my house, not even caring that I didn't get the food. I fling open the front door and slam it shut behind me, so hard that the whole house shook.

"Easy there, Killer," Ali jokes as she walks down the stairs. "Where's the food?"

I don't answer her. I just walk right up to Alison, grab her face in my hands, and crash our lips together, _hard._ Ali lets out a groan at the force of the kiss, but I don't ease up or pull away to ask if she's okay. I'm hurting inside and I need to feel better. I thought I could deal with seeing Hanna with someone else but I was wrong.

"I..need.. to breath.. Em," Alison manages to get out between kisses. I don't stop. I just move my lips down to her neck, sucking harshly on the smooth skin. "What has gotten into you? I thought I was still friendzoned," she jokes. I respond by nipping the now blotchy skin, causing her to whimper in pain and pleasure.

"Upstairs," I order.

Alison doesn't give it a second thought as she grabs my hand and practically sprints up to my room. I close the door behind us and slam her against it, attacking her lips again. My hands move past her torso to lock the door before going down to the backs of her thighs and lifting her up, keeping her securely positioned between my body and the door. Her hands are buried in my long brown locks, her tongue trying to regain any form of dominance against mine.

I back away from the door with her still in my arms and toss her gently on my bed. I kick off my shoes while stripping my shirt from my body. Ali gets the hint and starts rapidly shedding her clothes as well. Just seconds later we're both in only our bras and panties. Alison's chest is heaving, seeking out the oxygen in the air around us. I didn't notice before, but mine is doing the exact same.

I lay my body down on top of Alison's, relishing in the feeling of her soft skin against mine. I kiss down her chest as I reach behind her to unhook her bra, throwing it across my room moments later...

-x-x-x-

It's hours later when Alison and I finally lay content in my bed. The night has fallen and it is dark outside. As I stare out the window, what I just did finally registers in my mind and the guilt sets in. I just slept with Alison... and it was all out of anger, the anger I saw seeing Hanna with Caleb. I used her and I feel like shit for it. I turn to Alison to apologize and explain everything, but the beeping of my phone cuts me off.

I read the message and fly up out of bed, "Get dressed, quickly! That was Spencer. Everyone is on their way over here. They're talking about your disappearance on tv.

-x-x-x-

Just five minutes later, my living room is filled. Spencer and Toby right across from the tv, Aria and Ezra on one couch, and Ali and I on the other. I hear the front door open and soon Hanna walks into the living room with Caleb, more anger bubbling up in me at the sight of him.

The voice of the news anchor breaks me out of my thoughts, "And now over to the court house where we will here from the detectives working the case."

The camera cuts to a set up in the lobby of the court house, "We're here tonight to talked about the alleged kidnapping of Alison DiLaurentis."

"Did he just say alleged?" Spencer asks nervously. It's then that Alison reaches over and interlaces our fingers together to brace herself for what is to come, almost as if she's going to gain strength from the contact between us.

Hanna's POV

When I see Alison and Emily holding hands, my jealously intensifies again. I roll my eyes as I lean towards Spencer and whisper, "What? Are they together now?"

She looks at me like a lost puppy, her big brown eyes conveying her honesty about not knowing what to tell me. I sigh and try to focus back on the news report, but it's too hard.

Emily's POV

We're all staring and listening intently to the man on the tv when suddenly we hear a loud boom and the windows of my living room shatter, blowing all over us. I jump forward and push Ali to the floor, laying on top of her to shield her from any harm.

"What the hell was that?" Caleb screams.

I jump to my feet and pull Alison up, looking around frantically to see if everyone is okay. Both my heart and my stomach drop when I notice someone is missing.

"Guys," my voice cracks, panic evident in my tone, "where is Hanna?"

**-x-x-x-**

**And here's a nice little cliffhanger for you guys :)**

**Sorry if this sucks, I literally just wrote this when I woke up 30 minutes ago.**

**Hanna didn't knowingly make Emily jealous, but she certainly did that by hanging out with Caleb. I hope that was alright for those of you who requested the whole jealousy thing. They're both jealous messes.**

**Leave a review, let me know what you think. Where do you guys think Hanna went?**


	8. Make Up or Break Up?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, a lot of them made me laugh. You guys are so into this story and that's so amazing to me. Also, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited.**

**Time to find out who endgame is... (;**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

"Where is she?" I scream again, tears welling up in my eyes. No one answers me. I let out a huff and storm towards the front door.

"Emily, where are you going?" Spencer asks from behind me, Alison right on her heels, following me to the door.

"Don't you get it? I have to go find her!"

"Emily, A just tried to blow us all up. You can't go out there," Alison says gently.

"I don't give a fuck about A. I need to find Hanna. I will never be able to live with myself if something happens to her."

I turn back around to exit and I feel Alison grab my arm to pull me back, pleading for me to stay inside where it's safer, but I rip my arm away and mutter a broken apology before running down the driveway and onto the street.

I pull my cell phone out of my pants pocket and call Hanna. It goes to voicemail after a few rings so I try again and again, still not getting an answer.

Hanna's POV

I tried to be strong, but I couldn't stay in the same room as Ali and Emily being all cute together any longer. So I slipped out the door unnoticed and ran to the park down the street. I'm still so in love with Emily and I can't bear to see her with someone else, to see her with _Alison_. I grab my flask out of my bag and take a sip. The alcohol burns as it slides down my throat. After a couple more sips, I feel guilty for drinking after I promised that I would stop, so I tip the flask and let the whiskey splatter all over the ground around my feet.

My phone starts vibrating in my pocket, but I ignore it. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. The incessant buzzing eventually gets on my nerves, so I pull my phone from my pocket and answer without even checking to see who it was.

"What?" I answer angrily.

_"Hanna? Where are you? Are you okay?" _I hear Emily's panicked voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm in the park," I sigh, not having the energy to even try to be mad at her and fight with her over the phone. The line goes dead and I furrow my eyebrows. What the hell?

I hear loud footsteps approaching, so I panic and hide behind the slide. The footsteps come to a halt and I hear the heavy breathing of whoever it is. I peek around and find Emily looking around frantically. I step out from behind the slide and as soon as she lays eyes on me she rushes over to me and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

"I am so sorry, Hanna. Please forgive me, I love you. I'm in love with you. I need you. I was so scared after the explosion when I didn't know where you were; I literally felt my heart crack in my chest and sink to my stomach. I thought I was going to pass out and die right where I stood," Emily cries into my neck.

"Explosion? What are you talking about?"

"A blew up Toby's house. Everything ricocheted into my house. It busted the living room window and fell onto us. I got up to see if everyone was okay and I couldn't find you and I have never been so scared in my life. I love you so much. I'm so sorry," she rambles out.

"What about Alison?" I ask bitterly. Emily quiets down and avoids eye contact. "Emily?"

"We had just been hanging out, just as friends. I told her I didn't want to get into anything with her when I was still hurting and caught up on you, but earlier... earlier today when I saw you with Caleb I got really jealous. I pretty much ran back to my house and... Ali and I, we slept together."

My jaw clenches and I turn to storm back to Emily's house and give that bitch a piece of my mind.

"It didn't mean anything!" I hear Emily yell from behind me, but it doesn't stop me. I break into an all out run back to Emily's. I fly through her front door and into the living room, seeking out the other blonde. A chorus of relieved sighs and questions about if I'm okay come from the group around me, but I am too zoned in on Alison to acknowledge them.

Alison rises from the couch and opens her mouth to speak, but before any sound can come out my hand collides harshly with her cheek. Her hand instinctively rises to rub the sting off her skin.

"Where the _fuck_ do you get off by sleeping with Emily when you _know_ that you're the whole reason we were on a break. Hear that, a _break!_ Not broken up completely. I know she came onto you, but you should've thought about someone other than yourself for five seconds and stopped it. You know her. You know when she's upset. Don't even tell me you didn't notice because Emily has never hid her feelings very well," I scream.

"Hanna-" Alison starts calmly, but I cut her off.

"You always have to steal everything from me don't you? You always have to make sure everything is about you. You always got everything I wanted, and now, now when I finally had the one thing, the one person, in the world that was all I ever needed, you had to take her away from me too!" I have tears rolling down my cheeks at this point, not even trying to hide them or wipe them away. I want her to know how much she has hurt me.

"Hanna," Alison barely whispers, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make it better, but I am. I'm sorry for the past, I'm sorry for right now, I'm sorry for everything. I'm not going to be foolish enough to ask for your forgiveness because I know I don't deserve it. I've hurt you so much and I hate myself for that. You never deserved any of it. And you're right, I do know Emily better than that. I knew she was upset about something, but I got caught up in what was happening and I didn't want it to stop. I knew that it might never happen again and I was going to take it while I could. I was selfish and I'm sorry."

Alison walks around me, my eyes fixated on her as she grabs Emily's wrist and pulls her to stand next to me and guides Emily to wrap her arm around me. "You two are perfect together and I am sorry that I messed that up. I'm sorry that I hurt you so much that you truly believed Emily would leave you for me, Hanna. The truth is: you have _always_ been better than me and that's why I put you down all time. So you wouldn't ever see it and that was so wrong of me to do. You are such an amazing, genuine, and beautiful person Hanna, and you deserve the best... which is exactly what you have. Please, take good care of each other. I'm sorry."

And with that, Alison is speed walking out of the room and then out of the house.

-x-x-x-

_Later that night_

Alison's POV

After I ran out of Emily's, I ran back to my house and collapsed onto my bed crying. I stayed like that for about an hour before there was a hesitant knock on my bedroom door.

"Ali?" I hear as the door creaks open slowly.

_Emily._

"Em," I say as I furiously wipe the tears from my cheeks, "what are you doing here?"

"I just... I wanted to apologize. I knew I was still in love with Hanna, and yet I kept leading you on. I used you and I am so, so sorry. That was completely uncalled for. I knew how you felt about me and I-"

"It's okay, Em. We're even now," I smile wryly. Emily looks at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"I didn't even realize.. I'm sorry."

"Em, seriously, it's fine. Now I know how you felt when I did it to you, which just makes me what to apologize a million times again because it fucking sucks," I say as the tears begin to fall again.

Emily pulls me into a hug and we stand there for a while together, just crying softly, whispering out regrets, apologies, and requests of forgiveness.

I pull back and smile softly at Emily, "Now, go get your girl."

Emily returns the smile and kisses me gently on the forehead, lingering slightly before apologizing one more time, her breath ghosting across my skin. Emily stops at the threshold of my room and turns back to me, "I really did love you, Ali."

"I know," I whisper. Emily nods and trudges down the stairs. I hear the front door click closed and I fall to the floor.

"I love you, Emily Fields."

**-x-x-x-**

**There we go!**

**I know the majority of you are stoked for the Hannily endgame, but I do want to give a VERY special thank you to everyone who was rooting for Emison. You all brought something very special to this story and have made it that much more of a joy for me to write. Emison on the show is very near and dear to my heart and it was amazing to write how I want things to go for them (as far as the getting past their issues, building a new friendship, and then **_**hopefully **_**moving onto a relationship). I will definitely be writing more of them in the future!**

**As for my Hannily shippers... get ready for more apologies, Emily helping Hanna work through her insecurities, and **_**finally **_**the make- up sex you have all been waiting for hahaha.**

**I love you guys!**

**Don't forget to review :)**


	9. It'll Always Be You

**This didn't end up being as delayed as I thought it would be. Thanks for all the incredible responses for the last chapter. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter of this little tale, but I will be posting an epilogue as well. After that I will be on a little hiatus until my semester ends. I may update my one shot series a bit or put up a couple one shots here and there over the course of the next month though.**

**-x-x-x-**

Emily's POV

"Hanna?" I call into the dark home as I enter through the front door.

"I'm upstairs, Em," Hanna yells down to me.

I slide my shoes off at the bottom of the stairs and make my way up to Hanna's room. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself and try to figure out everything I want to say in the conversation we are surely about to have.

When I reach the threshold of her room, I see Hanna sitting on her bed with her back turned toward me. She is looking down at whatever she is holding and running her fingers over it. As I approach her side I see that it is a picture of us together after I won my first swim meet as the anchor for the Sharks. It also happened to be the same day that Hanna and I got together. I smile gently at the framed image and the memory that resurfaced in my mind.

I had just sat down on the bleachers to put my shoes back on after getting dressed and Hanna had run up and crushed me in a hug, softly whispering how proud she was of me in my ear. When we pulled away from the hug she had the biggest smile on her face, probably bigger than mine was when my teammates pulled me out of the water right after I finished my winning leg of the race. My mom saw us and wanted to get a picture to document the day's events: winning the race and having my biggest supporter cheering me on the whole time. Hanna sat on the bleacher bench behind mine and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, her head resting beside mine. I remember feeling her cheek pressing slightly against mine due to how wide she was smiling.

Later that night, we went out to dinner to celebrate, just the two of us, and walking home that night... we had our first kiss, admitted our feelings to each other, and decided to try out a relationship.

"That was a great day," I finally say.

Hanna grins up at me, "Yeah, the best." She pauses for a moment, searching my eyes and face, "I'm sorry that all this happened Em."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I hurt you for no reason. I knew you loved me more than anything and I didn't have enough trust in that love to know that nothing would ever happen between you and Alison while we were together. You always followed her around like a puppy when we were younger and I just assumed all those feelings would come rushing back to the surface and you would leave me in the dust since she loves you back now."

I sit on the bed and gently take Hanna's hand in mine, "Then I didn't do a very good job at being your girlfriend-"

"No, Em, that's not true. You're the best thing to ever happen to me," Hanna interrupts.

"If I had done what I was supposed to do, if I ever made you feel like you weren't the most important person in my life, then I didn't do my job. And I'm sorry," I lock my eyes with Hanna and hold her cheek in my hand gently. "I love you more than I could ever put into words, Hanna Marin, and if you didn't know that before let me make it perfectly clear right now. You do not _ever_ have to worry about me leaving you.. for anyone. I am irrevocably yours. I thought that Alison was my first love, but I was wrong. It's always been you, Hanna. It'll _always_ be you." And with that I bring her face towards me and kiss her softly, reassuringly.

Hanna presses her lips harder against mine, I take the hint and lay back against her pillows. She crawls on top of me, in between my legs, without ever breaking the kiss. My hands gravitate to the hem of her shirt before slipping underneath it. I run my fingertips up and down her back, smirking slightly into the kiss when I feel goosebumps form over her pale skin. The next time my fingers rise up her back, I flick the clasp of her bra and it comes undone. Hanna sits up long enough to tear her shirt off and then her bra falls down her arms before she throws both items across the room. While she took care of her top half, I took the liberty of undoing the button of her jeans and sliding the zipper down. I help her shimmy out of her pants before flipping us so I'm on top.

I slide down her body, placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of skin I can find before settling my face in front of the place that I had been dying to be for weeks. I poke my tongue out and firmly swipe it through her slit, flicking her clit when I reached the top. Hanna lets out a desperate moan as she tilts her hips towards my face.

"Please Em, I can't take any teasing right now. I need you," she pleads breathlessly.

I grin and dive my tongue into her core, hitting the spot that I know always drives her crazy. I pull my tongue out and go back to her clit, licking tight circle around the bud and occasionally running the tip of my tongue right over the top.

"More."

"Your wish is my command, Miss Marin," I breath huskily, sliding two fingers into her hard. Hanna yelps out in pain and pleasure so I lower the intensity a little, not wanting to hurt her, before she reprimands me and demands me to go harder and deeper. I obey her request, pumping my fingers in and out of her quickly. My eyes travel up to her face to see her reaction as I suck her clit into my mouth. I wasn't at all disappointed when a breathy 'fuck' left her mouth and she began moving her hips in tandem with my thrusts.

It was only a few seconds later that I felt her tighten around my fingers and heard her come with a loud moan floating past her lips. I slowly and tenderly kiss my way up her spent body, whispering out 'I love you's after each press of my lips. When my lips finally reach Hanna's, she grabs the back of my neck gently and pulls me in for a long, deep, slow kiss.

"God, it's true what they say about make up sex, huh?" she asks playfully, still catching her breathe.

I chuckle before leaning down to kiss her again, "I love you Hanna."

"I love you too Em, so fucking much."

I slide off of Hanna's body, slipping my shirt over my head and sliding my pants down my legs and lay beside her in just my underwear. I stretch my arm out to the side and Hanna doesn't waste a second before rolling onto her side and cuddling into me, a mess of blonde hair splayed across my chest and a pale arm wrapped around my waist.

We lay there contently for a while, just taking in each other's presence. It had been a long, emotional few weeks and I finally felt like I could sleep again. Just as my eyes slipped shut, I heard Hanna call out to me softly.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah baby?" I ask, tilting my head down to kiss her blonde locks.

"It'll always be you too."

I smile into Hanna's hair, press another kiss into it, and drift off to sleep knowing that when I wake up the love of my life will still be wrapped in my arms.

**-x-x-x-**

**Epilogue is up next! Leave a review if you'd like xoxo**


	10. Epilogue

**And here we are at the end. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story and I would especially like to thank Lord Jeremy Silver for requesting this story, you've all been beyond amazing. **

**I don't know if everyone saw that I replaced the author's note with the actual chapter last week, to my knowledge it didn't send out an email when I deleted the note and uploaded chapter 9, so if you didn't catch that chapter I suggest backing up and reading that before reading this any further :)**

**I just want to let you all know that I'll be going on a little hiatus until my finals are over and also so I have some time to get started on my next story before I start posting chapters from it. It'll be a friends with benefits story by the way, if that interests any of you. It was requested a couple months ago and I've been brainstorming ideas for it. I also have a long list of one shot prompts for my series and just in general that I'll be working on. I will be posting a Shayley lap dance one shot on my Tumblr (buttahbenzoobsessed) at some point and I'll let you know when that's up if you want to check it out.**

**Let's get to the epilogue, shall we? Italics are excerpts from the first chapter. Regular text is telling more of the story's resolution.**

**-x-x-x-**

_It's crazy, laying here right now with her, blonde hair splayed across my chest, a pale arm wrapped tightly around me, her legs intertwined with mine. The last few days (_well, the last few weeks really) _have been anything but easy for us. Hell, the past few years haven't been easy. But we got through it. Just like we always have. Just like we always will. _

Hanna and I have definitely been on a rollercoaster, but the scary drops, twists, and turns are all behind us now. It's time to enjoy the ride again. Alison did the most selfless thing she has ever done in her life, the most selfless thing she will probably ever do, she let me go. Even though she knew it would destroy herself, she knew that Hanna and I belonged together and gave us her blessing. Hanna and I had a lot to work through after getting back together. Trust. Understanding. Communication. Things that I thought we had down the first time around, but I guess it wasn't enough then since she thought I would leave her when Alison, my 'first love' as she called her, came crashing back into our lives.

_It's a funny thing, your first love. You hope and pray that you'll be together forever. Most of the time you won't be. You'll have fun, but your love will run its course. And where does that leave you? With the promise that you'll always be friends? Yeah, right! You say that, but then time goes on, you drift apart, and then you're strangers. Like you never loved at all._

Alison ended up leaving a week after Hanna and I got back together. I went over to her house to hang out one day after school, she hadn't been in class that day but said that I should come over, but she wasn't anywhere to be found when a got there. A single sheet of paper covered in her elegant cursive writing lay on her pillow, my name on the first line signifying that it was only for me to read.

She said that it was too hard for her to stay here in Rosewood if we couldn't be together. Said that she thought she could handle being just friends no matter how hard she tried to suppress her feelings. She left to Georgia to live with her grandmother. Alison tried to pass it off like it would be better for everyone that way. Her grandmother was sick and needed someone to take care of her, Ali needed to get over me, to start fresh somewhere no one would only see her as the "bitch" or "dead girl walking," and Hanna wouldn't have to always feel uneasy about Ali and I hanging out alone together.

It hurt, knowing that Ali wouldn't be around anymore, but maybe it was for the best...

_But sometimes, that first love, you realize it wasn't your first love at all. When you finally meet the right person, and they show you everything that other person didn't, things about yourself, things about the world, that's when you know that you're really in love for the first time._

_Turns out that person was in front of me the whole time. I just had to open my eyes and see her for everything she is, everything she had the potential to be. _

_I fell completely and totally in love with her. But I guess she didn't have enough faith in that love. Believed that I would leave her as soon as that presumed first love came back into my life. But that wasn't true._

_She was my best friend. I'd always loved her. I didn't always know the extent of that love for her. But I do now. And I will never let her go. Not for anything, not for anyone. _

Not again.

It'll always be you Hanna Marin.

**-x-x-x-**

**Leave one last review? Thoughts on the new story idea? Any Hannily or Emison story or one shot requests? Let me know! Love you guys xoxo**


End file.
